boffandomcom-20200223-history
Mami
Mami is a character within Breath of Fire IV. She cared for, and presumably fell in love with Fou-Lu before being used as a sacrifice for the Carronade. Role in Breath of Fire IV After Fou-Lu's defeat at the hands of Yohm, Mami finds him in the forest surrounding Sonne and takes him home to tend to his wounds. Her kind and gentle nature perplexes Fou-Lu, as she is contrary to what he had previously ascertained of mortals. While wandering the village, Fou-Lu has a run-in with Mami's mingy landlord, who attempts to intimidate Fou-Lu. Mami intervenes on Fou-Lu's behalf, passing him off as her injured cousin. Fou-Lu begins to tell her the legend of himself. He is stopped by Mami's intervention, who says while she can't comprehend what he's talking about, she can't stand to see him so sad. The following day, Fou-Lu makes to leave for Chedo. Mami tries to dissuade him, but he rebuffs her ("Wert thou wise, woman, thou wouldst have nothing to do with me! Thou shouldst not involve thyself in mine affairs!"). She responds with, "If'n I didn't want t'be involvin' m'self with you, I wouldn't've helped you in the first place!" After a fight with the false god of Mt. Yogy, Mami's landlord has grown more suspicious of Fou-Lu, making it harder for Mami to continue with the "cousin" cover story. Fou-Lu begins to doubt his "relationship" with Mami is wise. Imperial troops arrive in Sonne to arrest Fou-Lu. Mami holds them back at the door while instructing Fou-Lu to escape through the hole in the oven, promising that they'll meet again someday. Fou-Lu, though hesitant, manages to escape, and Mami is arrested and taken by the Imperial Army. While Fou-Lu escapes through Soma, Mami has been taken captive by the Imperial Army. It is Yuna who chooses to use her as a sacrifice for the Carronade, a highly dangerous canon that feeds off of the emotions of its sacrifice, and can destroy not only its victim but severely damage those within its reach. The intent was to set a hex on Fou-Lu, and because of Mami's relationship with him, it was believed to be strong enough to destroy him. After the "proper preparation" of Mami (torture by means of hot irons), the Carronade was fired, its target being Fou-Lu. Fou-Lu suffers a direct hit and, seeing the destruction of the land around him, is astounded that mortals would build a weapon that not only destroys their enemies but endangers themselves as well. He collapses to the ground and the bells that Mami wore in her hair fall from the sky and land in front of him. When he realizes who was used as a sacrifice for the Carronade, his mental state shatters and he gives himself over to deranged laughter. ''Breath of Fire IV'' manga Upon examining Fou-Lu's wounds, Mami discovers that Fou-Lu's wounds have almost entirely healed the following day, and proposes they go for a walk. As Fou-Lu escapes from the house, she admits to him that she'd hoped they could have lived a quiet life together, but knows now that it was only a dream. Trivia *Mami refers to Fou-Lu as "Ryong", which may be a reference to the Korean dragon which translates to "dragon." **In the manga, she also calls him "An-chan," which usually means something to the effect of "older brother" (but can also mean "lad" or "sonny" by some older generations). Gallery File:MamiFace2_Sprite.png Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Non-Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Human Category:Farmers Category:Humans